Timeline
=Begining= At the begining it is know that it existed a legendary being (it is unknown if it is really alive or if it exists) whose name is unknown but Arceus call it: Dragon Phylos. This being created two particles: Alpha and Nega. Both particles evolved quickly to become Chaos and the other one was sucked away by the chaos. Inside this chaos an egg appared where Arceus was born. It then shaped the Universe while the chaos was fadding away, however when the Universe was finally shapped he sealed some part of the chaos that it couldn't fit in the universe. =Early mileniums of the Universe= Arceus created Time,Space and Antimatter. Afterwhile it created Dialga,Palkia and Giratina to seal these forces. Arceus wondering how a network of living beings could work it created a planet with many living beings which later became very wise in every aspect. However this civilization soon was aware of Arceus and trying to discover the secrets of the Universe they were planning to abduct Arceus and perform a necropsy on it. When Arceus found out this he sent a curse to the people, first he sent Cresselia as a sign of prosperity thus making almost everyone fall asleep. Afterwards he sent Dakrai to haunt them in their nightmares, sooner Darkrai gained power and began killing people, Arceus was not satisfied with this behavior however. Later Arceus knowing that the civilization could gain power he finally sent a powerful being whose name is unknown but only objective was to anhitilate this civilization. Nothing was left of it, so Arceus discarded the possibility of a wise civilization, seeing how it worked =Dragon's Paradise= Arceus fearing another cathastrophe could happen he created Dragon's Paradise, a beautiful place guarded by Dragons where he splited up his powers, incluying the power to shape destiny. After seeing how this place worked as a defense system he began thinking in creating beings who could have a balance of knowledge. Afterwards he created the lake trio, to give to every living being their own knowledge,emotions and willpower, thus creating life as we know it. =Invasion= Not later, from the little part of sealed chaos some unusal energy readings began to emanate. These energy readings took control of Darkrai who later created an army of "chaos beings" that began to strike Dragon's Paradise. Arceus created the Alpha Castle as a way for Cresselia to manage the army of Dragons, however this castle was invaded and Darkrai took posesion of it. Afterwards Arceus fearing Darkrai power was too much, hid in the Star where he was born. =Hope and first Dragon Master= Arceus hidding in despair was thinking of re-doing the Universe from scratch when a misterious figure came to him. It looked like an human and had a high reading of power, Arceus thought of sharing his own divine power to him and create an "avatar" to fight for him and deffend Dragon's Paradise. Afterwards since Arceus was getting constantly weak he thought of creating "Mystic Energy" by burning this very being soul. =Betrayal and Earth= After living long mileniums of peace Arceus decided in creating a planet, faraway from him and using this being as an example, he thought of instead of giving the beings knowledge he should keep a balance and let them live without it to interfere. The being used by Arceus as an avatar had lived long but Arceus thought he was getting too strong, thus Arceus made a deal, this being should give in all of his powers and he could get a wish. The being accepted but afterwards his wish was to "keep the energy source" later he returned as powerful as Arceus left him and batlled away, the being won and escaped through the Universe. Arceus later created more beings like him and trained to hunt him and as well protect Dragon's Paradise. Meanwhile it created the earth and placed in "cells" as a basic live form and let them evolve. =Begining of Earth Timeline= Million years B.C.-Dragon's Paradise was set inside the core of the earth, to make it a sealed perfect capsule Million years B.C.-Live forms evolve to become humans Year 0-Begining of writting, 5th Dragon Master 1580-First Auraldo is born 1811-Auraldo R. is killed 1821-Auraldo R. revives 1935-Auraldo R. is killed definitelly 1935-Dragon's Paradise is moved to the Universe center again 1994-Auraldo is born 2006-Auraldo is aknowledged of Dragon's Paradise existence 2008-Auraldo becomes a Dragon Master 2010-Darkrai menaces the earth 2011-Auraldo engages Darkrai and misterious powerful being 2011-Auraldo is defeated and sealed inside the Mystic Sword 2011-Earth starts to lose time control 2012-Earth is evacuated 2012-The earth suffers planet paralizis 2012-The earth explodes 2013-Space becomes unstable 2020-Darkrai begins his planet-hunting proyect